


Карусель

by Genma_2008



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: Не самое удачное свидание
Relationships: Izaki Shun/Tokaji Yuuji
Kudos: 1





	Карусель

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2015 для команды Crows Zero. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008  
> Осторожно! Присутствует нецензурная речь характерная для всех учащихся школы "Судзуран"!

— Токаджи, подожди!

— Отвали.

— Да стой ты!

— Я сказал, съебись нахер, Идзаки!

— Мордастый! Ну хочешь, ты следующий выберешь?!

Токаджи ничего не ответил, только прибавил шаг, разъярённым чёрным пятном двигаясь сквозь толпу. Идзаки закатил глаза и тяжко вздохнул. Как же с ним тяжело. Ну неужели не мог сказать правду или отказаться, будто язык бы у него отсох. Шун бы не стал смеяться. А так всё свидание насмарку. Захотелось, блядь, романтики. Он медленно побрёл к выходу из парка аттракционов. Ну подумаешь, колесо обозрения! Но откуда ж ему было знать, что мозг армии Серидзавы боится высоты?


End file.
